hitman_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Reiper Industries
Reiper Industries is the Public Business Corporation Owned by Agent 48, Thomas Reiper, Son and Clone of Agent 47 and Husband of Victoria Burnwood, Adoptive Daughter of Diana Burnwood. Reiper Industries Was Formed From the Remains of Kronstadt Industries Following The Assassination of Robert and Sierra Knox. Reiper Industries Evolved The Way Kronstadt Did Business and Began A Massive Revolution of Image and Business Therapy. Through the Enigmatic Leadership of Tobias Reiper, a Reclusive Businessman and Secretly Underworld Assassin of Legend, They Dominated The Corporate and Private Sectors with their Technologies. History Early History, Founding, and Origins When Robert Knox and His Daughter Sierra Died During The Final Day of The Racing Grand Prix, Agent 47 in His Guise as Tobias Reiper, Bought out All the Shares of Kronstadt Industries, Gaining Complete and Utter Ownership. In Between His Assassination Contracts, He Rebuilt Kronstadt Industries As Reiper Industries. Naming Diana Burnwood, His Handler and Long-Time Friend and Ally As CEO, While He Became COO and CFO. Lucas Grey Filled In The Role of Director Of Head Of External Security and Propaganda Division, While Arthur Edwards Filled in As Head of Internal Security and Business Operations. Using Providence Assets They Gained Great Wealth and Assets A New Beginning and An Established Heir After Gaining Control of IAGO, Dynasty Global, Ether Corporation, Blue Seed Pharmaceuticals, and Burnwood Fuel and Oil, and Burnwood Ores and Metals, Tobias Reiper Began Grooming A Cloned Son from His Genes and Those of Lucas Grey to Gain A Son. Named Thomas, Tobias Began to Prepare Him for The Job of Succeeding Him as Both Agent 47 and Head of Reiper Industries. Tobias Reiper Built an instant Empire, and Could Use his New Identity to Gain Access at Hard to Reach Area's or People. With the Recent Deaths of the Heads of IAGO, Dynasty Global Group, Ether Corp, and Kronstadt Industries Tobias Reiper Gained Great Influence. Charitable Works Reiper Industries is A Known Supporter of Medical Research and Healthcare, As Evidenced By Their Extremely Generous Healthcare and Retirement Packages. They Are the Premier Researchers of Stem Cell Medical Research and Joint Human-Machine Surgical Operations. They Have An Entire Division For Humanitarian and Disaster Relief Efforts. Structure Reiper Industries Has Generally Been Led By a Triumvirate of Leaders, Three Trusted Friends of the Owner Selected to Run the Company in their Stead. Diana Burnwood, Lucas Grey and Arthur Edwards Formed the Original Triumvirate. Additionally The Triumvirate Members Are Reported To By Three Sub Leaders Of The Primary Projects and Divisions. Original Triumvirate Leadership Diana Burnwood Served As CEO, Lucas Grey As Head of External Security and Propaganda Division, and Arthur Edwards As Head of Internal Security and Business Operations. Diana Served As Head of The Triumvirate Original Sub-Leaders Among The Original Sub Leaders Include: * Dr. Tracey Westbrook, Head of The BioChem Division * Dr. Allan Vander Hein, Head of The Medical Research Division * Mr. Jose Huerreon, Head of The Explosive Research Division * Dr. Jaimie Westbrook, Head of The Fuel and Oil Division * Mr. Lucille Graves, Head of The Arms Division * Mr. Maxwell Rutter, Head of The Vehicular Racing Division * Mrs. Olivia Hall, Head of The Cyber Security Division * Mr. Marek Sinclair, Head of The Manufacturing Division * Mr. Andrew Shearen, Head of The Transport Division Dr Tracey Westbrook, Mr Lucille Graves, and Mr Marek Sinclair Answered to Diana Burnwood. Dr. Allan Vander Hein, and Mrs. Olivia Hall and Mr. Maxwell Rutter Answered to Lucas Grey. And Mr. Andrew Shearen, Mr. Jaimie Westbrook, and Mr. Jose Huerreon Answered to Arthur Edwards. Few Outside these Nine Knew of the True Triumvirate. Current Triumvirate Following The Retirement of Tobias Reiper, His Son Thomas Succeeded Him, and While The Original Triumvirate Stayed on to Advise The New Triumvirate, The Current Leadership is More Formal and Public. Thomas Reiper Heads the Triumvirate Alongside His Wife, Victoria, and Tobas Grey Current Sub-Leaders Primary Projects and Divisions Arms Division Medical Research Division Focused On Researching Cutting Edge Stem Cell and Gene Therapy Treatments, Reiper Industries Medical Research Division Supplies The Equipment For The Gamma Facility In Hokkaido, Japan. Because Of Their Extensive Research In Such Fields, Their Scientists and Technology Are Employed By Hundreds of Thousands of Hospitals Around The World, With The Hokkaido Gamma Facility Being The Premier Facility. Explosives Research Division BioChemicals Division A Sister Division of The Medical Research and Fuel and Oil Divisions, The BioChemicals Division Has Two Separate Sub-Divisions, One Focused On Medical BioChem Research, and One on BioChem Fuel and Oil Research. The Medical Sub-Division Receives Extensive Resources and Has A Cryogenic and Cloning Wing Where Current Owner Thomas Reiper Was Created. Vehicular Racing Division The Companies PR Division, and A Major Asset, The Vehicular Racing Division Uses Products Developed In The Fuel and Oil, BioChem, and Manufacturing Research Divisions To Improve Vehicular Performance and Promotion. The Division Is Personally Headed By Thomas Reiper Who Races The Companies Elite Car In Professional Racing, and Leads The Reiper Industrial Genesis Team In Numerous Victories. Fuel and Oil Research Division Cyber Security Research Division Manufacturing Division Transport Division Patents Primary Patents Genesis Genesis Is A BioChemical Fuel That Is Highly-Efficient, Low-Cost, and Has Minimal Ecological Impact. Genesis Fuel Is Used By Various Military Forces and Transport Industries, and Can Only Be Legally Sold With A Twenty-Percent Interest Rate For Non-Reiper Industries Sales. Genesis Is Unable To Be Legally Sold To Race Car Teams Not Under The Companies Banner. Alpha Alloy The Alpha Alloy Is A Difficult To Produce, Highly Strong, But Lightweight and Long-Lasting Metal Alloy That Is Two Parts Tungsten, Three Parts Uranium, One Part Titanium, Four Parts Iron Sand, and Seven Parts Copper. Secondary Patents Locations Headquarters Field Offices Corporate Offices Division Headquarters Regional Headquarters National Headquarters Company Policies and Care and Loyalty Packages Policies Care Packages Reiper Industries Has Generous Care Packages For Their Employees. Divided Between Healthcare, Retirement, and Life Insurance Packages, The Care Packages Are Incentives To Keep Employees Employed At Reiper Industries, and Ensure That They Remain Healthy and Cared For In Case of An Accident Or An Early Retirement. They Also Have Loyalty Packages, Which Increase The Benefits Of Care Packages and Do Not Prominently Benefit The Company. Healthcare Packages The Company Has A Healthcare Plan and Package That Ensure's Monthly Vitamins and Therapy Sessions, Bleeding Edge Medical Technological Care and Support, and Retirement Packages Life-Insurance Packages Loyalty Packages Tenured Packages Accident Packages Dismissal Packages Family Packages Category:Businesses Category:Corporations Category:Kronstadt Industries Category:Reiper Industries Category:ICA Affiliates Category:ICA Suppliers Category:Groups Category:Blue Seed Category:IAGO Category:Dynasty Global Category:Burnwood Ores and Metals Category:Blue Seed Pharmaceuticals Category:Burnwood Fuel and Oil Category:Ether Corp Category:Ether Corporation Category:Reiper Family Category:Reiper Corp Category:Reiper Industrial Ironworks Category:Reiper Real Estate Category:Reiper Pharmaceuticals Category:Reiper Global Category:Reiper Oil Category:Reiper BioFuel Category:Reiper BioChem Category:Reiper Industrial Manufacturing Category:Reiper Bioengineering Category:Reiper BioMechanical Engineering Category:Reiper Healthcare Category:Reiper Medical